Overedge
by CrazySean
Summary: I wrote this after reading gabriel blessing's story In Flight and Vimesenthusiast's story Warriors Way. I don't plan to steal these individuals ideas. I was just inspired to write after reading their stories. In my story Shirou is on the run from the Clock Tower. Eventually he fines him back in Japan ready to make his final stand against the Clock Tower for better or worst.


Running. It seems all have ever done is run. I ran from Fuyuki, Japan after the Grail war. I told myself I left because I wanted to be with Rin and Saber, however the real reason was to get out of Fuyuki city. So I went to England with them. I learn more about being a Magus and my own abilities than ever before. Rin helped me with my magecraft ,while Saber sparred with me daily to keep me in shape. It was some of the best times of my life, but wasn't meant to last. My faith was not to stay in the Clock Tower for the rest of my days. As such I ended up on the run again ,and this time I was on my own. It was better that way. Running from England lead me though Europe and into Egypt.

It was there I settled down again for a time. While I was in Egypt I stumbled into a different sect of magi. They called themselves The Pharaoh's Guard the last descendents of the guardians of the pharaohs of ancient times. They were so different from the magi I knew. They readily helped each other with research. Not for the sake of their ambitions ,but to help better themselves as a whole. They were more than just an community of magi. They were family. Eventually some of them began to trust me ,and we shared our knowledge of our crafts. It was after when they found me. The Clock Tower... my time in England had caught up with me. I killed and maimed my pursuers using whatever means available magecraft, technology ,or traps. Then as soon as the fighting was over I ran. I fled the country telling no one. It was better this way.

My life went this way for years. Sometimes it took the Clock Tower months to find me. If I was unlucky or careless it took them weeks. During my time in hiding and being on the run I continued honing my skills. They were the keys to my survival. I always tried to sty under the Clock Tower's radar, however some of the countries I found myself in were in war like states. For example Somalia, Afghanistan, Korea, some parts of China, and the list goes on and on. I found myself drawn into conflicts ,mostly due to being unable to turn a blind eye to endangered innocents. So I disguised myself and I saved those unable to save themselves ,and stopped those bent on path of destruction. I didn't pick sides. For the innocents I walked the path of Asura. To save the lives of many I ended the lives of few. After saving as many I could I ran.

I couldn't allow the Clock Tower to know of my involvement. Even with my disguises tales of my "exploits" would get out. Lets just say even in the would of magi most people don't make swords seemingly out of thin air, and while I was careful most of the time sometimes I had to use some of my more exotic skills. Then the Clock Tower would catch wind of me ,and I'd have to run again. Eventually during one of my "exploits" the Clock Tower caught up with me. It was that night I discovered the secret of projecting my reality marble into the world. It was different yet similar to Archer's marble. Needless to say I won that battle ,but it was a hard win. I still had to run.

Yes I found out how to use my marble better ,but new-found power or not I was still only one man. I knew I was unable to face the full power of the Clock Tower. So I did the only thing I could I ran. I this point I had out ran the Clock Tower longer than most could ever dream for, and I was still saving innocents along the way. Yet one day I realized I had run all over the world, and I lead the Clock Tower all over it. I wondered how many people have I endangered by running? Hundreds? Maybe even thousands? The Clock Tower didn't seem to care about the collateral damage as long as caught me. So because of me innocents had died. It was then I decided that I was done running. I went to an airport and bought a ticket head to Tokyo, Japan to leave that day. Now sitting on the tarmac I am back in Japan for the first time in 8 years. This is where I stopped running for better or worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A.N.

I'll be honest I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story. I have a real life and this comes second to that. If you decide to "flame" me that's cool I'll just ignore you. If you have a issue with my story whatever it may be tell me about it in your review, and if you have a suggestion on how to fix it please include it in your review. I promise I care about writing a great story and with your help it can be made better. Please read and review.

On another note if anyone wants to beta for this story please pm me. Having someone to over look my work and bounce ideas off of would be a great help. Thanks for all of your time and for reading my story. - CrazySean


End file.
